


To Remember...

by turquoisetumult



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Romance, Video, pretty music for a pretty pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't even remember who I was when we first met and ... I want to find out."</p>
<p>Katherine and Elijah, after centuries apart and at odds, try to find themselves in each other. Spoilers for 4x18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Remember...

** **

**<https://www.4shared.com/video/8nHBcKnm/tvd_-_to_remember_90_mb.html> **

 

**Unfortunately, Youtube muted the vid, but you want other links, including downloadable ones, visit: [**http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/131950.html**](http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/131950.html)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: Comptine d'un autre été (from Amélie OST)  
> ARTIST: Yann Tiersen


End file.
